Naruto modern heacanons
by brigifox
Summary: What if the Naruto characters lived nowadays in anywhere on the earth, how their lives would be like, realistically? Headcanon list.
1. Sakura Haruno Headcanons

Modern Sakura Haruno headcanons

Modern!Sakura Au headcanons

1\. Comes from a low-middle-class family without many resources

2\. She was bullied as a child but struggled against it and became an outgoing, pretty lady and one of the school's most popular cheerleaders

3\. Although she does look very smart, she is actually an avid reader.

4\. She is extremely studious, and having one of the best grades among her peers, she was able to earn a scholarship and study at the best school and university because of her efforts

5\. Became a successful doctor and studied under the best professional of her area

6\. Has a strong personality, is very headstrong with tendencies to scream, due to this she can be considered mean by others, but she learned to be like this, to survive in a competitive and cruel world

7\. She has a best friend for life, a guy who she used to despise but she grows to admire when they were placed on the same team at school

8\. She fell in love with the most handsome guy of her class, son of a powerful businessman, but he ended becoming a terrorist, or criminal

9\. While all other girls moved on from this handsome guy, Sakura was the only one who did not give up on him after he turned a criminal

10\. She ended up getting pregnant after insistently pursuing him, and raised her daughter by herself, the husband never once visited them

11\. To cover the emotional void by being abandoned by the only man she loved, she became workaholic

12\. Despite being abandoned by her husband, she still loves him and has delusions that he will return and she will still be happy by his side, so she pretends that everything is okay.

13\. Her husband's absence is the subject of constant quarrels with her only daughter, for she refuses to talk about it when the girl question her father's absence

14\. Despite the troubled relationship and the constant misunderstandings between mother and daughter, in the end of the day, they both love each other deeply.

15\. She is always very stressed because of work and because she needs raise her daughter alone

16\. He has an extremely successful professional career, but not very satisfactory private life.

17\. Being one of the best doctors in her country, she earns extremely well

18\. Even so, her income does not cover all her expenses, because she lives in a huge mansion, has an additional apartment which she pays the mortgage, and leads a reasonably expensive lifestyle

19\. Being extremely competent in her career, she became the boss of her best girl friend, who in her youth was her rival and competed with her in love and grades


	2. Hinata Hyuga Headcanons

Modern Hinata Hyuga headcanons

1\. Comes from a powerful family of nobility or minor royalty

2\. She is the heir of the family, but has no interest in power, society or em become the leader of the disnaty

3\. She has talent for something artistic that is ignored by her business-oriented family: Poetry, Painting, or Writing

4\. Her family is very socially oriented, but she feels anxious in public. Probably suffers social anxiety because of the pressure that is placed on her

5\. She has a younger sister who would be the perfect heir and is the opposite of her in all respects. This daughter is the favorite of her parents.

6\. She is extremely shy and has low self-esteem because she does not live up to the expectations of her family, feeling like a failure

7\. Even so she is gracious and extremely polite with everyone, but inside she feels struggled

8\. She is gorgeous but in her younger years she tended to hide her beauty and not take care of herself due to her low self esteem

9\. In private is somewhat of a dorky and is addicted to hqs, cartoons, games, mangas, and nerd stuff

10\. She loves to dance and sing, but is shy to perform it in public

11\. Is the first to fall in love with the loser of her class, Naruto, when no one noticed him, and then years later he turns an important worldly known politician or celebrity that everyone wants to date

12\. She marries this boy years late, but he takes years to notice her because she is too shy

13\. After married they turn a very influential power couple, with the fame of her husband and pedigree of her family

14\. She ends up turning a averagely successful writer, poet or painter and works mostly at home

15\. Her introspective work allows her to stay most of her time at home taking care of her children and enjoying her family life

16\. She often acompany his husband in social events and important meetings, but besides being very supportive, deep down she is not really interested in a public life

17\. She enjoys a peaceful married life, and creates a happy comfy environment for her children, very different from the cold environment she grew up

18\. Her powerful husband makes her reconcile and have a decent relationship with her parents, and her parents reluctantly accepted her as who she is

19\. Her parents try to undo the mistakes they made for being so harsh in her education, and make a great effort to connect to their grandchildren to the point of spoiling Hinata's children. They name her eldest son, Boruto, as the next clan leader.


End file.
